The wavekiller
by zico1994
Summary: What happens when an extraordinary being meets the wavekiller?Ray & Kai **update: HOLY CRAP! Its been six freaking years since i wrote this first chapter, read on to know more! #.#**
1. Chapter 1

The wavekiller

Hope you'll enjoy it

"He's coming", he whispered to himself as he sat on the balcony of his window staring at the waves lashing at each other as if they were trying to kill themselves. From the time he was born (nobody knows when because he was found in a chest under the sea and was adopted by filthy rich people) everybody felt that he was having a strong relationship with the sea and not to forget ------ water. He was the strangest of all the people in the earth presently. Nobody could figure out why he was so related to water. Whenever he would go near some water-body all water would turn violent.

"He's coming", he said to himself again as he couched up on the sand in the seashore.

"Who's coming, Ray?" asked his mother. "Huh, did I just say something?" "Yeah, you just said 'he's coming'," "Uh; okay I didn't realize it" he professed as he walked home.

There was nothing called a smile in his life ---- nothing until he met a tiger- as white as snow just in the way he was found- in the bottom of the ocean in a chest.

They both were very much like each other- the tiger being very cold and heartless and the latter being cold and emotionless too. He never had something to eat in his life nor did he drink water. Again he said "he's coming" and just after he said that the third time the ocean split into two and appeared a --------------

Sorry for stopping like that but I had to make it filled with suspense.

As for my other fiction I am not going to update it until I get at-least 5 reviews and not this one too unless I get 5!


	2. Chapter 2

This isn't a real update, but read on... I started writing this when i was about 12...! i dunno why, but i guess i just lost focus and stopped. Sorry about that. :) I opened up my old account just out of curiosity after all these years. I had totally forgotten i had fics put up! I don't know if anyone even watches beyblade anymore. But if anybody wants me to actually continue this fic, one review would be enough :) You can tell the story will be different and much matured now ;) Lemme know!


	3. Chapter 3

_Six years. Too long people, too long. Anyway, let it rip!_

* * *

-a beam of light, quick as thunder, engulfing Ray and his pet. He didn't feel anything, just weightlessness. He felt as if he was being carried off somewhere, fast. Very fast. He looked around. Rubbed his eyes and then looked around again. Because he could not believe what he was seeing. He was under the sea! And just like the instant when they were carried off by the strange light, both of them entered an air-filled chamber. Under the sea. Thoughts were running wild in his head, and he could understand that the tiger felt the same way too. What just happened? What was he doing here? How did he even get here?

''It's natural for you to be confused Ray,'' a voice told him. Turning back to face the direction from where the voice came. What he saw didn't help in clarifying his confusion. A middle aged man was standing there, looking at him.

''Who are you? And how do you know my name?''

''Aren't you called Ray? Everybody here knows your name. You're the son of the sea after all.''

'What is this guy talking about? Is this a dream? What the fuck is happening?' was all he could think. Strangely, he did not panic.

''You were sent out to live above the sea when you were born, because your parents wished for you to live a normal life. But things haven't been quite as how we expecting them to be.''

''Listen weird old man, who the fuck are you? Drop this mysterious act already. Where am I? What is this place?''

''You have questions that need to be answered. That's understandable. Very well. I am Ean, one of the guardians of the sea. And you are currently at the sea kingdom. This is where you were born Ray. You are in reality, one of us.''

15 years of questions on his mind. And this man managed to answer the most intriguing ones with a few simple sentences. 'Well, that explains a lot,' he thought.

''I know this is all too sudden for you, but this was our only choice left. We have been facing a serious threat since the past half year, and since you are the only one who can actually save us, we had to call you back.''

''Wait wait wait….save you? What do you mean? Are you people planning a war or something?''

''You will soon understand that in due time Ray. Come with me,'' and he started to walk out of that place which seemed like a room, through a corridor onto another place just like the one they just left, except for that it had some furniture, ''rest for now.''

And he left.

Ray sat down on the floor. Bewildered and amazed as well as confused at the same time, he wondered what was going on. He could have stopped the man from leaving, but he needed more time to grasp the fact that he was actually under the sea! Or that's what it seemed like anyway.

'What's going on Drigger, what the fuck is going on?' he asked his pet.

'I don't know Ray. But I have a feeling that this is a safe place,' answered the tiger back.

'You too? I thought I was the only one feeling that way.'

Ray's telepathic conversations with his friend were what bonded them the most. He didn't know how, neither did the family that adopted him, how could he and a giant white tiger remain as equal friends and understand each other. But the fact that he could, ensured that he didn't live a life miserable and alone all these years.

And as they sat discussing with each other what was happening and trying to make some sense out of it, far away, in another sea, a being stopped his activities. Right in the middle of slashing people up, he just stopped. People around him lay moaning, gasping for life. He just smiled inside his head, 'he's here.'

* * *

_There you go. The second chapter. Is it any good? I just started writing it without a fixed plot inside my head. But I think something has started to form now. Tell me if I should continue. Or if I should just delete it and write something that makes more sense. Peace. :)_


End file.
